


Break and enter into my life

by amills



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amills/pseuds/amills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole comes home to find a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nicole was exhausted this week had been hell, paper work had mounted in large piles a lot of them had the Earp’s name somewhere written in them. “Why are the Earp’s so troublesome” wondered Nicole walking to her apartment. Not only was there a ton of paper work, their where cases to solve and people to help which left little time for Nicole to see Waverly. Their had been light kisses here and there between coffee runs and behind closed doors but they yet to be alone all week, and it was getting to her now more then ever, she missed her girlfriend. She arrived at the door and noticed it was unlocked, drawing her gun she slowly walked in, pointing her gun up as she went. Once fully inside she could hear the faint sound of music and… singing, holstering her gun Nicole walked towards the kitchen where the sounds where coming from. 

Leaning against the doorway Nicole was graced with the sight of one miss Waverly Earp singing while cooking. “tell me what you want, what you really, really want” sang Waverly not realizing the other women was standing behind her. Nicole took this opportunity to warp her arms around the slower girls waist, resting her head on Waverly’s shoulder “Oh I’ll tell you want I want…I want to know how you got in here” Waverly jerked at the sudden feel of contact but slowly turned around, till she was facing the taller women, Waverly placed her arms around Nicole’s neck, pecking her on the lips “I picked your lock” she replied simply “You did what?...how?” Nicole’s eyebrow raised in confusion. Since when did Waverly know how to pick locks?. “I learned as a kid -” Waverly shrugged “- and I wanted to surprise you with dinner but I couldn’t get your keys without you knowing….so I picked your lock..and well surprise” Waverly ducked her head resting it on Nicole’s chest in embarrassment. “I’m defiantly surprised, though I had my gun drawn thinking someone had broken in” stated Nicole lifting Waverly’s chin so their eyes met, and brought her into a sweet short kiss. Nicole pulled away quickly and left the room “hold on a moment ok” she shouted over her shoulder, leaving Waverly standing their slightly dazed. She returned moments later “Hold your hand out waves” Doing as she was told she held her hand out. 

Nicole dropped a key into the open palm “So you no longer have to break in” Waverly stared at the key then at her girlfriend a few times without saying anything. Nicole started to panic, “Was this to soon, too fast oh shit”. Waverly sense the panic and spoke up “Your giving me a key, really? You mean this?” she couldn’t keep the smile of her face as she spoke, pulling the taller girl in for a kiss. “Yes, I mean it Waves, you spend a lot of time here, a lot of your stuff is in my closet, and this way if you ever need a break from your sisters you can come here, even when I’m not home. You’ll always have a place here…with me…I…I love you Waverly Earp” Nicole stood straighter trying to come off as confident, with her confession but she was terrified, Nicole stared at the celling “What’s if she doesn’t love me back”. All negative thoughts aside she forced herself to look at the smaller women in front of her who was clutching the key close to her chest, looking at her with such love and affection “Nicole..I love you too”. Waverly grabbed the front of officer’s uniform bringing her into a heartfelt, passionate kiss that quickly turned into something more. “bedroom..now” muttered Waverly in between kisses “What about dinner” asked Nicole smiling against Waverly’s lips, they pulled back for a moment, and turned off the stove. Waverly grabbed her girlfriends hand leading them to the bedroom “ we can eat later” “sounds great to me” Nicole said before easily lifting Waverly off the ground and kissing her again. Waverly warped her legs around the taller women, While Nicole’s hands grabbed to her ass to support the smaller girl better while she walked them both into bedroom. Nicole kicked the door closed. Dinner was forgotten all together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Life can only last so long

Nicole woke the soft beeping of her alarm, it was her day off and she forgot to cancel her alarm. Carefully unwrapping herself from Waverly she rolled to shut it off. "Too early" muttered the women beside her sleepy "I know baby, it's only 9 AM, go back to sleep" whispered Nicole "kay" with that Waverly was fast asleep again. Nicole on the other hand had always had the problem of falling back asleep once she was awake. Deciding to be productive Nicole had the idea of making pancakes but that meant leaving a very naked Waverly in bed along. Looking at a sleeping Waverly the memories of last night flooded back to Nicole, no matter how many times they had sex, it was always filled with passion, lust, want and need, everything it was amazing and better then the last. Wrestling with the idea of laying down to cuddle the smaller girl or getting up and making her a lovely breakfast that would definitely make her smile... "that smile Is worth it" thought Nicole. Choosing breakfast she headed downstairs grabbing sweats and a tank top as she went. 

Once in the kitchen, Nicole needed to figure out want to make. Going though her fridge and cupboards she settled on pancakes with a side of bacon. Placing her hair in a messy bun, and turning her iPod on she got started.  
Waverly woke 30 mins later to a cold bed, clutching the sheet to her chest she looked around the room for her girlfriend. She could hear noises from downstairs so she figured Nicole was in the kitchen. Taking her time Waverly stood up to sketch, she was slightly sore from last night, she had asked Nicole to be rougher with her and she was feeling the after affects of that. Smiling at the memories Waverly walked to the bathroom to freshen up before heading downstairs. First thing she noticed was the marks on her neck and chest. "Nicole really does enjoy leaving her mark" muttered Waverly tracing the marks with her fingers. Heading back into the bedroom she walked over the draw where she kept dome clothes but stopped once she saw Nicole’s degraded uniform shirt. A wicked smile graced her face as she reached for it.

Nicole was almost finished making breakfast, she could tell her girlfriend was awake she had heard the creaking in the floor bored’s as she walked downstairs. Waverly leaned against the doorway looking into the kitchen, grinning "Morning sexy" Nicole didn't turn around at first focused on flipping the finale pancake and placing the bacon on a plate. "Morning waves" Waverly was not impressed, she was standing their looking sexy and Nicole hadn’t bothered to turn around to appreciate it. "Nicole" she said with more force then was needed, but it did the job. Nicole spun around quickly thinking someone was wrong "Waver-..." her jaw dropped. Waverly stood there with her eyebrow raised "yes?" "umm..that's my shirt" stated Nicole gesturing to the uniform shirt Waverly had put on. The sleeves where rolled up, the top three buttons where undone leaving her chest uncovered. "It is indeed" nodded Waverly. Nicole walked towards Waverly, pushing her against the doorway she was leaning against. Grabbing her face with both hands Nicole crashed their lips together. Waverly’s hands tangled themselves into Nicole’s hair, undoing her bun so there was more to grab. Their make out session was interrupted by Waverly’s stomach rumbling. Nicole pulled back and smiled “Let’s eat” pulling the chair out she gestured for Waverly to sit. “Thank you” once she was seated Nicole brought over a plate full of pancakes and bacon “Enjoy Waves”. 

Waverly was on the last bite, when syrup fell of her fork and onto her chest. Nicole’s eyes dropped to the girl’s chest. Waverly decide to make the best of this moment “Looks like I’ve got to clean myself up” Waverly stood up from the table “You joining me Officer Haught?” Waverly dropped Nicole’s shirt at the bottom of the stairs, and headed towards the bathroom. Nicole blushed deep red but ran from the table to follow the smaller girl. Nicole pushed Waverly against the bathroom counter crashing their lips once more. Hands started to roam. Waverly grabbed the hem of Nicole’s tank top lifting it off in one swift motion, She had really gotten better at this since the first time. “Shower” Muttered Waverly Nicole stepped back, stripping of her sweats, she turned the shower water on, and making sure it was warm enough first, they both got in. “Wash my hair” asked Waverly holding the shampoo out to Nicole “only if you do mine?” smirked Nicole Waverly nodded in agreement. They stayed in the shower until the water turned cold. They both got dressed stopping to steal kisses every now and again “Can we watch a movie please?” asked Waverly using her pout on Nicole “Princess bride?” Said Nicole “Yes! You know it’s my favorite” Said Waverly smiling. They curled up on Nicole’s bed together. The movie started and Waverly tucked herself into Nicole’s side. They got half way though when her phone went off. 

“Wynonna?”

“Hey Waves…where are you I thought you’d be home by now” 

“I’m at Nicole’s, what do you need?” asked Waverly 

“It’s cute you guys have so many sleep overs I’m gal you guys are really good friends”  
Waverly rolled her eyes, from what Nicole could hear form the phone conversation and chuckled Wynonna stilled hadn’t clue in to their relationship 

“Yeah…anyway. what do you need?”

“We need some help at black badge, where trying to track down a revenant” 

“Alright I’ll be there soon”

“Thanks Waves”

Waverly hung up and let out a huff “I got to-“ “Waves go help your sister it’s fine” smiled Nicole. “Thank you” Waverly kissed her girlfriend grabbed her keys and was on her way to the station.  
Hours later Nicole’s phone rang 

“Hello Wy-“

“Is Waverly with you?” Asked Wynonna in a panic

“No she left a few hours ago to meet you…Is she not there” Nicole started to panic

“She never showed”

“I’ll be right there” Nicole hung up. Grabbing her gun and keys, she sped towards the station. 

As she drove she passed Waverly’s jeep. Breaking hard, Nicole jumped out quickly doing a scan of the area. She was in full cop mode now, there had been signs of a struggle, and the widow was broken in. Flash backs of when she and Wynonna had been taken rushed back to her. “FUCK” muttered Nicole, slamming her fist against the door, she prayed to god that her girlfriend wasn’t in a ditch somewhere. She hoped that whoever had taken Waverly, that they where ready for hell to be unleashed, because she was going to find Waverly no matter what.  
Nicole whipped her phone out to call Wynonna.  
“She’s been taken”  
“SHIT”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for updates officer-way-haught   
> I'll be posting in between chapter updates. :D


	3. Missing Waverly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who took Waverly Earp?

Nicole was livid as she stormed into the black badge's office. "Please tell me you have something to go off" "Not yet, but where on it" replied Wynonna clearly upset by the events taken place. "Why did you call her in?". Be .fore Wynonna or Willa could answer Dolls cut in, "so she could do her job, you know it's classified Nicole" "Cut the carp OK! I know what black badge does, I know why your in purgatory, Waverly told me everything". All 4 heads shot up, and blinked slowly at Nicole. "She did?" asked Wynonna, "Waverly had never told her this". "Yes so I know you asked her here to help track a revenant so we should start there" asked Nicole "you definitely are sharp Officer Haught, I can see why Waverly has taken a liking to you, we while find your girl" smiled Doc. All five sat around files and got to work looking into the revenant Dolls and Wynonna where tracking, hoping it might lead somewhere.

Waverly woke up foggy, the side of her head was in extreme pain. She tried to move but her hands and feet were tied to a chair. Liking around the room, Waverly noticed that she was alone, in what looked to be a barn of some sort. There where guns laying around with boxes of ammo. "well boys look who's awake" Waverly looked up and was met with Bobo staring down at her "good evening Waverly Earp glad you could join us" He clapped his hands in amusement " didn't really have a choice did I" Waverly spat back "no need to be feisty, though I do enjoy it" smiled Bobo stroking Waverly hair. All his men cheered "what ya gonna do to her boss?" One asked "well-" he dropped to Waverly's level looking straight at her running his hand slowly across her cheek "we're going to use her a bait and if the heir doesn't give me what I want well I'm going to kill her" he jerked his hand away and stood up "sound good boys" they all cheered and Hollered. Waverly sat their speechless "No way Wynonna will give you what you want!" yelled Waverly "we will see...now who wants to run a message to the Earp’s" multiple hands shot up " you'll do" picking a man for a trip, he'd never return from. "We will see" smirked Bobo as he walked out the barn laughing. 

It had been hours since Waverly gad been taken an no leads "Why can't we go to shorty's and just beat them up asked Willa "Because you'll likely die" answered Dolls walking into the office. "Anything?" Asked Wynonna "Sorry, my CO had nothing, trust me I tired everything” Nicole slammed her folder shut, " This is getting us know where" throwing her hands up in frustration. " I don't get it" asked Willa, all eyes looked at her " I get why myself and Wynonna are upset she's out sister but you Nicole seem more so, even more then we are?". "Well we-" before Nicole could finish Wynonna but in " Their best friends Willa, of course Nicole gonna be upset they spend pretty much every moment together" Doc and Dolls both rolled their eyes at Wynonna's comment, but it seemed to satisfy Willa causing her to drop the questions. All 5 of them sat back "So you where tracking a revenant involved in gun trafficking? Named Sam, but we have no idea where he could be?" asked Nicole running her hands though her hair "you sure we can't go beat it out of people at shorty's?" "No, we have to be smart. It looks like you've narrowed it down. He'd need a fairly large place to keep all his weapons" Dolls replied looking at town maps "Problem is their are a lot of abanded buildings and farm houses around these parts" says Doc pointing to the maps with red circles on them. "We should check the ones closet to the trailer park, where Bobo and his men live first." Said Dolls The 4 of them geared up, including Willa who was hesitant to join "where walking into a traps he simply said "She's our sister" barked Wynonna "I barley know her" muttered Willa. At this Wynonna and Nicolas head turned to look at the other women both with unimpressed looks on their faces. "None of that matters Willa she's our sister and we need her" spat Wynonna, who was tired if the way Willa had been treating the youngest Earp. Nicole knew about the Willa situation Waverly had told her, how Willa was taken when she was really little and never had the chance to grow up with her like Wynonna had. It now made her feel left out like she was missing something. Nicole shook her head, "god I hope she's ok" "Let's go" Yelled Dolls grabbing more ammo as he left. As they swung the door open they found a man on the other side. "Move" barked Dolls. The man just smiled "I have a message for Wynonna Earp, if you want to see your sister again you'll meet Bobo at sunrise tomorrow at the Purgatory gates at the edge of town, if you don't show your sister dies" "you bastard, where's Waverly! WHAT'S BOBO DOING TO HER?" Yelled Wynonna pulling out peacemaker "come tomorrow and you'll find out" the man turned to leave, but before he could turn a bullet entered his skull the pits of hell opened up and swallowed him while he crawled at the floor bored’s. "Where meeting him right?" asked Nicole "definitely" replied Wynonna as she grabbed the bottle of whiskey from her desk taking a swig passing the bottle to Nicole. Dolls and Doc wanted to protest but knew it do no good, Wynonna and Nicole where going to go regardless of what they said. "Where going with you" they both said in unison. Wynonna nodded "least we know where she is now” said Doc 

They sat around and waited till sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, Life got in the way


End file.
